Everything Works If You Let It
"Everything Works if You Let It" is a single by American rock band Cheap Trick, released as a non-album single in 1980 from the soundtrack for the film "Roadie" which starred Meat Loaf in his first film starring role.[1] The song was written solely by Rick Nielsen.[2] The single was released as a 7" vinyl only in America and Europe. The single version of the song lasted a duration of 3:06 although two other remixes exist. The movie version of the song was released as part of the soundtrack's double vinyl release as the opening track,[3] and later as a bonus track on the American 2006 remaster of the 1980 album "All Shook Up", lasting a duration of 3:29.[4] On the 2000 compilation "Authorized Greatest Hits", the full length version of the song was included,, lasting a duration of 3:55, featuring an additional acoustic guitar opening. All of the tracks on the compilation were picked by the band themselves.[5] An alternate version was released on the 1996 four disc box set "Sex, America, Cheap Trick" which was titled "Everything Works if You Let It (Alternate Version)" although this version was the same as the full length version.[6] A promotional 7" vinyl was released in America, featuring the a-side on both sides of the vinyl.[7] Another promotional 7" vinyl was released in the UK, featuring the a-side and the 1978 album track "Heaven Tonight" from the same-titled album, written by Nielsen and Tom Petersson.[8] The American and Canadian release of the single featured no artwork, packaged in an official Epic Records sleeve.[9] In Europe, the single featured artwork whilst in Japan,[2] the 7" vinyl single featured alternate and exclusive artwork.[10] The b-side "Way of the World" was taken from the 1979 album "Dream Police", previously being a single, written by Rick Nielsen and Robin Zander, produced by Tom Werman.[11] "Everything Works if You Let It" was produced by George Martin, best known for his extensive involvement on each of The Beatles' original albums. Background[edit source | editbeta] The song was recorded during the 1980 sessions for the "All Shook Up" album, although it was only released for the "Roadie" film soundtrack which also featured the Cheap Trick song "Gonna Raise Hell",[12] taken from the album "Dream Police", written solely by Nielsen.[11] The song was not included on the soundtrack's dobule vinyl release.[3] No promotional video was created for the song. The song was later performed live on the German Rock Music TV show "Rockpalast" in 1983 with various other tracks.[13] The song has been performed live by the band numerous times. The song was successful on the American charts, peaking at #44 for a total of 10 weeks.[14][15] In Canada, the song fared slightly better, peaking at #40 for a total of 15 weeks.[16] In 2004, the full version of the song was included on the compilation "The Essential Cheap Trick".[17] In 2010, the 1980 extended play "Found All the Parts" was released with the 1990 album "Busted" as a double disc remaster by Wounded Bird. Two bonus tracks were added which included the full version of "Everything Works if You Let It".[18] Track listing[edit source | editbeta] ;7" Single #"Everything Works if You Let It" - 3:06 #"Way of the World" - 3:41 ;7" Single (American promo) #"Everything Works if You Let It" - 3:06 #"Everything Works if You Let It" - 3:06 ;7" Single (UK promo) #"Everything Works if You Let It" - 3:06 #"Heaven Tonight" - 5:38 Critical reception[edit source | editbeta] In the review for the soundtrack album for the "Roadie" movie, allmusic.com wrote "Cheap Trick's killer opener shotguns the protagonist's motto "Everything Works If You Let It" into an unholy marriage of "Spirit of Radio" and "Hey Jude." This George Martin-ated miracle alone blows away side two, where Teddy Pendergrass, Jay Ferguson, Steven Bishop, and Yvonne Elliman appear out of nowhere."[19] Chart performance[edit source | editbeta] Personnel[edit source | editbeta] *Robin Zander - lead vocals, rhythm guitar *Rick Nielsen - lead guitar, backing vocals *Tom Petersson - bass, backing vocals *Bun E. Carlos - drums, percussion Additional personnel[edit source | editbeta] *Producer on "Everything Works if You Let It" - George Martin *Recording Engineer on "Everything Works if You Let It" - Geoff Emerick *Producer on "Way of the World" - Tom Werman *Producer on "Heaven Tonight" - Tom Werman *Writers of "Everything Works if You Let It" – Rick Nielsen *Writers of "Way of the World" - Rick Nielsen, Robin Zander *Writers of "Heaven Tonight" - Rick Nielsen, Tom Petersson Category:1980 singles